The present invention concerns an admission system, a method for assembly of such a system, a guiding element, a longitudinal extruded profile and a support element for the admission system. The invention is particularly adapted for providing admission to cooling units or refrigerators on containers.
There are numerous movable assemblies that are able to elevate a platform to provide admission to cover various needs.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,587 shows a scaffolding system with a platform that can be elevated and that can move up and down along a truss structure by means of pinions and toothed racks extending along the truss structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,993 it is shown a self-elevating working platform assembly where a platform can move up and down along two towers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,773 it is shown a portables scaffolding where several element can be placed on top of each other and where the elements are secured to each other during assembly.
When using containers with cooling units, it has been a problem that cooling units can fail and must be exchanged. Because of this, it is therefore common to only stack two containers on top of each other on a container deck of a container ship, to be able to gain access to the cooling units to exchange them if they fail. If cooling units fail and not are repaired or exchanged within short time, considerable values may get lost. Such containers typically include groceries. The present invention is particularly adapted to allow containers with cooling units to be stacked at a desired height independently of the need for admission, as the invention enables access to the cooling units even if the containers are stacked at a height that otherwise not would be possible due to the concerns mentioned above. The invention may of course also be used in connection with other admission needs in places where it is necessary to be able to easily assemble and disassemble an admission system, and where there are practical limitations to reaching the height that is desired. The invention is also sufficiently portable such that each element of the equipment can be carried by one person. When the description mentions cooling units, this is only the most common application. However is of course the point with such units or refrigerators only to provide a controlled environment in the containers, and equipment for heating, control of air humidity or any other needs that require admission, is intended to be covered by the needs that can be solved with the present invention.
These and other problems are solved with apparatuses and methods according to the invention.